Enough is Enough
by grandbeta
Summary: Traduction de EmoEccentrica : Dans cet OS, la discrimination est traitée sous un angle nouveau au travers du personnage de Santana. En effet, Rachel accuse M. Schue de discrimination à son égard parce qu'elle est juive. Mais Santana perd le contrôle et cela à des conséquences inattendues. (Rated T uniquement pour le langage.)


_Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est les fautes..._

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une journée normale dans la vie de Santana. Elle s'était réveillée, occupée de ses frères et sœurs, habillée et s'était rendue au lycée où elle propagea peur et intimidation. Après cela, elle avait entraîné Brittany dans le placard du concierge pour leur Sexy Ladies Times. _-Elle ne repensera à l'ironie de cette situation que plus tard.-_

Elle était maintenant à une des répétitions du Glee Club, ce qu'elle aimait la plus part du temps, excepté lorsque Berry se plaint qu'_elle_, qui a quasiment chaque solo, ne soit pas la chanteuse principale sur certaines chansons de Broadway. Comme en ce moment par exemple.

« Mais M. Schue, ce n'est pas juste d'organiser des auditions quand il est clair que dans cette salle, je suis la seule pouvoir rendre justice à _Out Tonight._ »

Rachel était au milieu de la pièce, les mains crispées d'indignation. Santana leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y a qu'un mot pour décrire Rachel : mamona *.

« ... Je pense que vous ne voulez pas me donner ce solo parce que je suis juive et je trouve pas seulement ça raciste mais aussi- »

Et c'est à ce moment que Santana perdit le contrôle.

« Oh sûrement pas ! Tu ne vas pas jouer la carte du racisme, Hobbit. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le centre de la pièce. Elle laissa échapper un rire de moquerie à la vue de l'air choqué sur le visage de Rachel. Était-elle vraiment surprise de voir quelqu'un qui ait les couilles de s'opposer à elle ? Si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que Santana n'avait pas fait son travail correctement et c'était alors sur le point de changer. Rachel allait apprendre ce qu'est la discrimination.

L'expression de Rachel passa du choc au regard noir. Elle croisa les bras et regarda Santana droit dans les yeux.

« Santana, je ne pense pas que ça te préoccupe vraiment. C'est entre M. Schue et moi. »

Cette fois, Santana laissa échapper un rire franc.

« Ça ne me concerne pas ? Tu viens juste de dire que M. Schue était raciste. Et si c'est vrai que je ne me soucie pas de la moitié des choses qui sortent de ce trou sur-dimensionné et sur-utilisé qui se trouve au milieu de ta face, je ne peux pas ignorer ce que tu viens de dire. »

Rachel était sur le point de réfuter, mais Santana l'en empêcha en levant une main parfaitement manucurée devant son visage.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le racisme. Tu es juive, et alors ? La plupart des gens n'ont plus de préjugés depuis des années à propos des juifs. Qu'est ce que tu penses de Tina et Mike qui y font face tous les jours ? On les appelle la Fusion-Asiatique bordel de merde ! Ils sont peut-être fiers d'être asiatiques, mais si j'étais eux j'aurais arraché les yeux de chacun de ces abrutis depuis longtemps. »

Rachel la fixa un petit moment avant de faire un pas vers elle.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es ici en te faisant leur porte-parole, si Tina ou Mike avaient un problème avec ça, je suis sûr qu'ils auraient dit quelque chose il y a longtemps. Je pense que tu es celle qui ne comprend pas ce qu'est le racisme Santana ! Je veux dire, quand est ce que tu fais face à de la discrimination ? »

Santana serra les poings et fixa la plus petite brune et son foutu sourire satisfait.

« Quand est ce que je fait face à de la discrimination ? Dios moi ! Est tu aveugle ou juste complètement égocentrique ? »

Lorsque Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, Santana leva la main à nouveau.

« C'était une question rhétorique Yentl. Puisque tu es trop stupide pour comprendre toute seule, je vais t'expliquer comment je fais face à la discrimination.

Premièrement : Je suis hispanique, dans une ville majoritairement blanche. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai été appelée « Spic* » ou « Beaner* » Tu sais combien de fois les gens essayent de me parler en espagnol en premier ? Tu te rends compte que je ne peux même pas parler en espagnol autour des autres sans qu'ils pensent immédiatement que je parle sur leur dos ? »

La salle était complètement silencieuse. Santana respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer, d'autant plus qu'elle était sur le point de défoncer Rachel, ce qui n'arrangerait pas son cas. Elle s'avança d'un pas de plus et leva deux doigts.

« Deux : J'habite du mauvais côté de la ville. Quand les gens me voient, ils pensent automatiquement que je suis soit une délinquante, soit une salope. Alors que la seconde possibilité pourrait être vraie, la première ne l'est pas. Je ne fais pas dans les actes de destruction, les drogues et les gangs. Ils ne valent pas la peine que je perdre mon temps pour eux. Comment pourrais tu comprendre alors que tu viens d'une famille oh-si-compréhensive et d'un quartier respectable. Par ailleurs, je pense que c'est parfaitement stupide de prétendre te rapprocher de Mimi, une strip-teaseuse droguée, alors que tu refuse de boire et que tu n'as sûrement pas passer la deuxième étape avec ton petit-ami non vierge. »

Santana sentit un sourire naître sur son visage à la vue de l'expression sur celui de Berry. C'était un mélange d'indignation, de dégoût et de trahison.

Santana lui donna son expression favorite « been there, tapped that *» avant de regarder Finn scrutant le sol. Oh oui, elle est allée là-bas. Lorsque Rachel regarda à nouveau vers elle, elle brandit un troisième doigt.

« Trois: je suis une femme. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur celui-ci, je pense que tu peux comprendre toute seule. »

Enfin, elle a tendu un quatrième doigt et sans réfléchir a déclaré :

« Quatrièmement : je suis gay, et pour toutes les fois où tu nous a dit à quel point avoir deux papas gays avait fait de toi une personne plus ouverte, tu ne le montre certainement pas. »

Les yeux de Santana s'élargirent alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle vient de dire. Mais, au lieu de paniquer, elle quitta la salle dignement, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

* * *

Une fois dehors, cependant, elle n'était plus sûre de quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir au Glee Club parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire face aux retombées de sa confession. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle à cause de ses parents.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, ressassant ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'avait pas voulu que ça sorte, elle ne voulait pas sortir. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à ce à quoi Kurt avait fait face, et elle s'en fichait si ça faisait d'elle une lâche. Elle. N'était. Pas. Prête.

* * *

« Je pense que ce que tu as fait là-bas était vraiment super. »

Santana leva les yeux, espérant que Britt ne remarquerait pas les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler à l'idée d'être rejetée parce qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse d'une fille. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait contrôler... Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle n'aimait pas les queues autant qu'elle le devrait. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les lèvres de Brittany étaient aussi douces et accueillantes...

Brittany tomba à genoux et essuya d'une main douce une larme qui avait réussi à s'échapper. Puis elle enveloppa la jeune fille dans ses bras. Santana nicha son visage dans le cou de Brittany. Elle était la seule à il était permis de la voir dans cet état. N'importe qui d'autre aurait été mutilé par sa langue acérée.

« Chut... Ça va aller San. Rien ne va t'arriver. Pas tant que je serais là »

Jamais Santana n'avait autant voulu embrasser la jeune fille.

Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Elle se fichait de ce qui se passerait demain, pour le moment elle profitait de la sensation de Brittany serrée contre elle.

* * *

Petit Lexique :

Mamona : personne sensible à l'absurde, égocentrique et pleurnicharde.

Spic et Beaner : insultes raciales en anglais pour désigner les personnes d'origine hispanique.

Been there, tapped that : Bon, là j'avoue que j'ai laissé l'expression originale parce que je ne vois pas trop comment faire avec le français. Ça donne quelque chose comme : Je suis passée par là avant toi.

Voilà-Voilà. :)


End file.
